


wrong team

by ultraviolet289



Series: the spider & stone collection [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, spider and stone, territorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet289/pseuds/ultraviolet289
Summary: Ricky gets jealous of a certain blonde boy
Relationships: E.J. Caswell & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: the spider & stone collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066286
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	wrong team

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting as much! This is just a cute little one-shot. I thought it would be a really fun idea, and I love it when boys are jealous lmao. Enjoy!!

Nini fluffed up her hair, setting the messy strands as perfect as she could. Her heart pounded. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation. Apprehension. Nervousness.

She didn’t know why she wanted to look so nice. It wasn’t like she was going to the met gala or anything. It was her friends and family—people she’s known for years. It was just the Aces. And it was just the Spades.

But maybe that’s why she was so nervous.

Because it was the Aces _and_ the Spades.

She shouldn’t be nervous, Nini kept telling herself, she should be happy. Delighted. The two clashing parts of her life were finally coming together in their first casual, fun hang-out ever. But that didn’t stop Nini from being absolutely, drop-dead, _terrified._

She _needed_ this to work out. She _needed_ both of her friend groups to get along. If not, Nini didn’t know what she was going to do. She could never live a life where she had to choose between people she loved. Not again.

The brunette finally exited the bathroom, finding her boyfriend checking out his outfit in the mirror. She wanted to laugh at the sight—she would never get over the fact that Ricky, with all of his sharp edges and coolness, had this love for fashion. Nini approached him from behind. He smiled when he saw her in the mirror.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yeah—yeah I guess,” Nini took a shuddering breath. Ricky spun around and placed his hands on her hips.

“What’s on your mind, darling?” He asked, his voice soft and low. God she loved his voice. Nini always figured that in another life he could be a singer. She could listen to him for hours.

“I dunno, just nervous,” She placed her hands over his as his thumbs rubbed her sides. “I mean, all my favorite people in one room—I should be fucking _elated,_ but—but I’m not, I’m just—I’m just—”

“Woah—hey—babe, everything is going to be all right, okay?” He placed a kiss on her forehead. She breathed in his scent. It calmed her, like it always calmed her.

“We are going to get along just fine. I’ll even be on my best behavior,” Ricky teased.

“You better,” she patted his hands before slipping out of his hold. She shook out her hands before heading to the door. “We should go down, though. They’ll be here soon.”

Ricky nodded, and closely followed her out the door.

“Caswell”

“Bowen”

Nini’s eyes flitted back and forth between the two most important boys in her life. They were locked in a quite intense handshake, eyes boring into each other’s as if trying to calculate the other’s every move. _God, they’re going to kill each other,_ was all Nini could think.

She kicked Ricky in the shin—

“W-welcome, make yourself at home,” the words spilled out of Ricky’s mouth as he tried to suppress a wince. “Drinks are over there in the cooler, give me a shout if you need anything.”

EJ nodded and started to make his way in. He was followed closely by Gina, who let go of his hand she was holding. In her other arm was a rather large box, but that didn’t stop her from leaning in to give Nini a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Hi, babe! I’ve missed you so much!” Gina nearly squealed with a tight squeeze.

“G, it’s been like two days,” Nini laughed.

“Oh I know, I know, but I still miss you,” Gina grabbed Nini’s hand. “Are you sure you don’t want to move back into your old room. It’s so empty in there, I can’t stand it.” She frowned.

Nini chuckled. “Sorry, I’m kinda locked down with this one.” She motioned to Ricky, who still stood by her side.

“Yeah, sorry Gina, not letting her go quite yet,” Ricky pecked her temple.

“Fine, fine, but—oh!—I come bearing gifts!” Gina held out the box. “Some of your daggers and clothes you left back home. Some of your favorites are in there, so I wanted to make sure you had them.”

“Aw, G, thank you so much!” She plucked the box from Gina’s arms and immediately handed it off to Ricky. “Go with EJ, we’ll be right there.”

Gina nodded and made her way in.

Next up, Nini saw a familiar blonde head of hair coming towards her, and with—with—

“Flowers! Seb, you didn’t have to!” Nini took the bouquetin her hands and breathed in the flowery scent. “And narcissuses, too. My favorite!”

“Well, of course, Nins. Nothing less for my favorite lady,” He planted a kiss on her cheek.When he pulled away, he turned to Ricky. “Hi, I don’t think we’ve officially met yet. I’m Seb—”

“And I’m Ricky, the boyfriend,” The curly haired boy said rather loudly. Nini flashed him a confused look, but he remained staring down Seb.

Unbothered, Seb smiled in return. “It’s nice to meet you, Ricky the boyfriend.” He turned back to Nini, widened his eyes and raised his brows. “Hey can we..uh..”

“Oh, of course! Of course—Ricky, babe,” She turned to her boyfriend and placed the bouquet on top of the box he was already holding. “Can you put these in some water, I need to catch up with Seb, here.”

“Sure, Nins.”

She began to leave when when suddenly there were lips on her’s, kissing her hard and messily. Nini, slightly confused and eyes wide open, kissed back, but pulled away as soon as she could. Before she could slap her boyfriend in the face for his odd behavior, Ricky was stomping off to put the flowers in water.

She turned her attention back to Seb. “Sorry, I have no clue what’s gotten into him…but anyway—how are things with Carlos? Tell me _everything.”_

So Seb began to talk, and Nini absorbed every bit of information he was giving. The dates they’ve been on, how far they’ve gone, every joke, every moment that they’ve shared. Nini had already heard Carlos’s side of the relationship, and they seemed absolutely perfect for each other. She was beaming at his happiness, a smile on her face that wouldn’t leave. She was so, incredibly excited for the two of them.

It was an Ace and a Spade, just like her and Ricky.

When he was done giving her the scoop, Nini decided to go sit with the rest of her friends. Nini thought it best to host the hang out in one of the lounge rooms. There was no TV, so Nini was hopeful they could have some meaningful conversation. Just booming music and lots and _lots_ of snacks.

Red and Ashlyn shared an arm chair. Gina and EJ on one of the bean bags. Carlos would be arriving later, for he was finishing up and training session, so Seb simply sat alone on the couch.

Ricky was settled into the second arm chair, nursing a beer. His lap looked very inviting.

As she made her way over, she tried to pay attention to the conversation that had bloomed. They were talking about which police officers or police departments were the most annoying or something like that, Nini wasn’t quite sure, but overall things seemed to be going smoothly. When she got close enough to plop herself onto her boyfriend’s lap, she felt an arm snake around her and pull her down fast.

Nini landed with an _oomph!_ She tried to regain her bearings, but as she was doing so, his arm tightened around her waist. Really tight in fact. He had placed his beer down sometime when she wasn’t paying attention and squeezed her thigh with his hand.

“Ricky,” she whispered. “Chill out”

“What? I like it when you sit on my lap.” He replied innocently.

“Yeah? Well I like to _breathe_. Loosen up a little.” She reprimanded. His grasp on her loosened. _Slightly._

As the night went on, more and more Nini began to suffocate. At first it was little things, like his hand running up her sides, or his arm wrapped firm around her, so she stayed as present as possible in the conversation. But soon it started to escalate. His hand was traveling higher and higher up her leg. His grip around her waist was getting stronger. Tighter. Nini began to drown in his affection

Ricky started to kiss and suck at her neck when the rest of the group seemed distracted enough in a debate. God, she could just melt in that touch. The feel of his lips. She could almost forget his odd behavior when he kissed her like this. She snaked her fingers into his hair.

But she felt his tongue on her skin. Then his teeth. And then he was sucking the juncture of her neck enough to bruise. She tugged his hair back. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Nini stood up abruptly.

“Ricky, babe, I need to refill the cooler,” she widened her eyes at him and gritted her teeth. “Could you help me out? _Now_ please?”

Seb, who was still waiting for Carlos to arrive, piped up. “Nins, I can help you out—”

“No, Seb, I can help her out, it’s all right.” Ricky stood abruptly, placing a hand on Nini’s lower back. She wanted to squirm. “I am her _boyfriend_ after all.”

Nini turned and rolled her eyes, leading them to exit the room and move around the corner.

Ricky turned to face her, bringing his face so close to her’s. “Wanted to sneak away for a little make out sesh? Can’t say I’m surprised. You’re so fucking hot right n— _Ow!_ ”

Nini hit Ricky hard over the head. Hard. “Bowen, what the hell is going on!?”

“ _Fuck,_ Nini, that really hurt!”

“You _promised_ that you were gonna be on your best behavior tonight, but instead you’ve been acting so fucking strange!”

“I don’t know what you mean, darling.” Ricky replied, still rubbing his head.

Nini scoffed. “That sloppy-ass kiss, the thigh-touching and the squeezing and your hand on my—everything—I can barely breathe!”

“What, I can’t show a little love to my girlfriend?”

Nini whisper-yelled. “Oh, what a load of crap! You’re being like—like—territorial and stuff. You’re acting like a wild animal!”

Ricky whisper-yelled right back. “Well, you know what, I _am_ being a little territorial because that asshole Sebastian has been _all_ over you all night!”

Nini couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She almost wanted to laugh. “No he has not! He’s my friend and—”

“Um, _yes_ he has been. I mean—c’mon—the flowers, the ‘my favorite lady,’ the ‘oh! I need to talk to you alone _away_ from your boyfriend so I can cop a feel!’” Ricky held up his fingers to count. “He’s totally into you! Just now he wanted to get you alone—probably to make a move on you!”

“Ricky, he’s literally dating someone else right now,” Nini rubbed her temple.

“That doesn’t mean shit! He could be a two timing rat for all I know! Look, it’s not like I don’t trust you, I just don’t trust _him._ Guys aren’t _that_ friendly to girls who are just friends, okay? Speaking from a guy, he totally wants to get in your pants—”

“ _Ricky,”_ Nini took him by the shoulders. “He’s dating _Carlos._ ”

Ricky’s mouth gaped open, the words suddenly disappearing.

Nini flicked him between the eyes.


End file.
